


【影日】愚人国度

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Person, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 我在十字路口停下，远远望着日向的影子飞鸟般掠过水泥路面。落日收尾，日向消失在路的尽头，带整个宫城都越过昏线，我却舍不得收回视线。他全程没有回头，背影潇洒离去，却更像迎面全力奔向我，义无反顾。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 16





	【影日】愚人国度

一 

我靠在石阶上，望着不远处的香炉。 

有人在撞钟，钟的嗡鸣和檀香的味道充斥整间神社，熏得我鼻子发痒。可能因为运动装和跑鞋，我和这里格格不入，做什么都好像缺乏敬意。有僧人在不远处扫落叶，我不想表现得太没礼貌，只能忍住喷嚏，继续死死盯着那枚发黑的香炉。 

上周昼神队长提议来神社祈福团建的时候，我没有想太多。我对神明没有特别的敬畏，也不期待祈福的作用，大家都同意来，我也就同意来，至于地点，对我来说其实没那么重要。 

大家都在向神明许愿，只有我没跟去。牛岛前辈最早结束，他从拜殿折回来，走了几步停在我面前，问：“影山，你为什么不去许愿？” 

“因为我没有愿望。”我坦然回答。 

“怎么会没有愿望？”星海前辈从牛岛前辈身后出现，“打球胜利，不要受伤，什么都可以吧，多许愿又没有坏处。你不是马上要动身去海外了吗？” 

牛岛前辈在旁边点头，于是星海前辈转移了目标，开始询问他许的愿望和他意外虔诚的家族。 

我趁此机会酝酿该怎么回答星海前辈的问题。 

关于许愿，我从别人那里听过另一套说辞，和星海前辈说的“多许愿又没有坏处”相去甚远。那个人认定表现太贪心就会被神明驳回，所以每次去神社都很谨慎。他曾经提早几个月为新年参拜草拟内容，愿望写了整整一页纸，写完拿来给我看，软磨硬泡非逼我帮他在里面挑出最重要的。 

我想得入神，以至于看到突兀的橘色时，还以为是火焰从香炉中分出了一簇。那团眼熟的橘色从入口闪现，穿过了神社走廊。我一愣，透过香炉的镂空处重新聚焦，看到刚刚还只是在我脑海里鲜明的身影竟然真实出现，裹在过大的黑色外套里，背着双肩包蹲在鲤鱼池边。 

“失陪。”我匆忙从前辈身边挤出去。 

走得越近，越肯定自己没有认错。那个人背对着我，小声念着什么，正把一枚硬币丢往水池中央。 

在出声喊他之前，我的手已经不自觉伸向了他的肩膀。 

对方的感应要比我早一拍。他缩着脖子猛然回头，我的手因此保持袭击的姿势悬停在离他十公分的位置。我们面面相觑。 

“你，你你，”日向瞪大眼睛，用称得上不敬神明的音量喊道，“你怎么在这里？”他在神社中色彩鲜明，半蹲的姿势和瞪大的眼睛都像走失儿童。 

“这话该我问你吧。”我坚持前伸的手指堪堪碰到他迅速躲开的发尖。 

“我来这里当然是有想实现的事。” 

“什么事？” 

“就是一些最近想做成功的事……我凭什么要告诉你啊！”他站起来，防备的眼神从我脸上撇开，望向我身后，“诶？牛岛前辈和星海前辈竟然也在，你们在团建吗？” 

我点点头。 

“那……罗梅罗！”他从我身边敏捷地窜出去。 

我去追他，绕过人群，一路听见日向活力充足地和其他队员打招呼。他最后停在拜殿，我喊他，他不理我，仰着头磕磕绊绊地用听不懂的语言和罗梅罗聊天，被我用力拽了两下衣服才记起来这里是神社。 

罗梅罗笑着示意我们先许愿。 

日向听话地点头，目光却追随着他的背影，扭头向后望。他拽住我的袖子，小声说：“天哪天哪天哪，影山你听见了吗，罗梅罗刚刚说他记得我——” 

“你再吵，神明大人也要记得你了。”我说。 

日向一愣，立刻收回目光站好，心虚地双手合十向神明致歉，态度虔诚。许愿铃的声音近在咫尺，我转身时正对上朱红的拜殿，发觉自己竟然不知不觉就已经站在了许愿者的位置。 

此刻再转身退出，未免太没礼貌。谢天谢地我的口袋里还存着几枚应急的硬币，我捏出一枚五円投进钱箱里，学着日向的样子，闭上眼双手合十。 

那就，保佑我出行前的准备全都顺利吧。 

硬币咣当一声落进箱子里，我简短的愿望也跟着许完。我对神明鞠躬，睁开眼，发现日向正在偷瞄我。我的目光撞上他的目光，他迅速躲开，紧紧闭上眼睛。 

“你看我干什么？”我问。 

“我没看你。”他迅速否认。 

“你明明在看。”我回忆了一遍自己刚刚许愿的流程，应该没有哪里出错才对。 

日向没再反驳。他犹豫地睁开一只眼睛，问：“你刚刚许了什么愿？” 

我的愿望是随便想的，并不要紧，但随随便便就告诉他似乎显得很廉价。所以我也无赖，说：“拿你的交换。” 

“啊，那还是不了。”他疯狂摇头，闭上眼睛，继续做虔诚的姿势。 

活动结束，昼神队长在神社门口解散了队伍，我和日向一起往车站走。 

走出鸟居是一段下坡路，路边树木葱郁，有些像乌野的后山。日向大踏步向前，始终在我左边半步的位置，似乎有话想说。许久没和他这样并肩走在路上，合适距离的标准大概和以前有所不同，我不想再经历一次没拍到肩膀的尴尬，所以决定保持安静，等他先开口。 

“你不急着回去吧？”他憋了半天就只憋出这一句。 

我说：“不急。” 

通往地铁站方向的路上开了间便利店，我们拐进去，给气氛点个小的停顿。我拿了一瓶运动饮料，日向在冰柜前犹豫半天，最后拿了一听啤酒。看他的表情，我猜他多半是想逞能。 

我们靠在便利店对面的石柱上，摆出一副长谈的架势。 

“你什么时候出国？”日向问我。 

“再过一个半月。”我说，“阿德勒的合约只到这个赛季，放假我会把东西搬回宫城，假期结束就出发。” 

“这样。”日向抿了一口啤酒，表情变得古怪，“你那稀烂的英语，能行吗？” 

这句话由他来问，让我感觉自己受到了微妙的冒犯。我皱着眉撞他胳膊：“当然没问题吧，你不是都没问题？以前英语不及格的明明是你。” 

日向被我撞得趔趄，差点摔倒。他撅着屁股挤回来，和我抢石柱上不大的位置。 

“那可不一定！”他高声反驳，“我是拿漫画对照着学的，你又不看漫画。三种语言的JUMP我都买了，你知道这有多——” 

“你等下。”我打断他。 

日向防备地跳起来，几步躲到我够不到的位置，结结巴巴地问我要干什么。我没理他，从背包里翻出便签本摊在膝上，把他刚刚说的逐字摘下来。 

“你的字还是那么丑。”日向歪着脑袋小心地凑近。 

“多管闲事，我自己看得懂就行了。”我用笔尾敲他毛茸茸的头顶，“还有别的吗？” 

“别的什么？” 

“国外生活的建议。” 

日向愣了下，脸上渐渐露出坏笑。“当然有了，”他在我身边绕了一圈，“你求我的话，我就告诉你。” 

“……” 

“瞪我干嘛，是你请我帮忙给建议吧？不感恩就算了，怎么一副要吃人的表情——痛痛痛，别捏我头，我说，我说还不行吗！” 

早这样识趣不是更好。我松开手，笔在纸上另起一行，示意他继续。 

“唔，我想想。多准备几份证件复印件，随身少带现金，屯好常备药，别参加奇奇怪怪的派对，做饭的时候记得开窗，小心烟雾报警器——” 

“呆子，说慢一点！” 

“啊，还有看好钱包。”日向继续说，“就算只是在路上骑自行车也要看好自己的钱包。” 

我飞快移动的笔停了下来。对日向，我没有对别人那么迟钝。他刚说的这句听上去更像是栽跟头后学到的教训，和前面几句预先忠告的性质都不同。 

“你在骑自行车的时候被偷过钱包？”我抬头看向他。 

日向显然没想到话题会忽然回到自己身上。他偷瞥我，轻轻“嗯”了一声。 

“那岂不是很糟糕。”我说。 

日向似乎想起什么，犹豫了下，没吭声。我们僵持在尴尬的沉默中，他低头凝视着我膝上的便签本，少见地主动躲开我的目光。 

答案已经很明显，可我不知道日向是单纯不想分享，还是单纯不想和我分享。他不喜欢在我面前显得可怜，这件事我很早就知道。我没想到丢钱包背后的故事原来如此严重。 

我捏紧笔，犹豫要不要说点别的。 

而日向抢先一步岔开了话题。“这个啤酒好难喝。”他侧身用手里那听啤酒换走了我放在身边的运动饮料，不客气地抿了一口。 

我没有制止他，放任他同从前一样和我共用一瓶水。我清了清嗓，接着问他还有没有其他要补充的，他摇了摇头，说自己一时也想不出来更多建议。 

“下次吧。”最后他说，“我回去把注意事项整理好，下次再一起给你。” 

到下个周末，日向按约好的时间来公寓找我。 

我去开门，他踮脚站在门口，首先将一沓纸塞进我怀里，说：“喏，你要的东西。这次你是几号回去？我和你一起吧。” 

我报出一个日期，大致翻了翻手里的文件，看见上面有照片有文字，还有他用丑陋笔迹加上的批注。这些事项全都按轻重缓急排好了序，让我忍不住想起他从前写的那些愿望清单。 

日向已经先一步闯进了我的屋子。我在他身后带上门，问：“怎么这么多？” 

“因为知道你是生活白痴，所以就把自己想到的全部写上去了。”日向一本正经地回答。 

我抓住他话里的重点，抬脚去踹他的屁股。日向闪身躲开，用茶几隔开我。 

“混蛋，你恩将仇报！” 

“谁让你拐弯抹角骂我生活白痴？” 

“你难道不是吗！”日向扬起声调，“影山飞雄，你敢说你不是？你会做饭吗，你知道哪些衣服不能机洗吗？” 

他问得直切要害，直接堵死我的反驳。阿德勒的公寓是一人一间，我隔壁住着牛岛前辈，如果日向的声音惊动了他，只怕会很麻烦。我恼羞成怒，加紧一步跨到日向面前，在日向得意忘形之前捂住他的嘴。 

“唔——” 

“别吵。”我指了指两侧的墙。 

日向总算安静了。 

激烈的交战告一段落。我松开他，坐在茶几前阅读纸上的内容。日向搬了把椅子在我旁边坐下，时不时指着纸上的字补充几句。他已经理解得尽可能详尽，复杂名词更是直接用假名来写，我们之间的文字沟通还是畅通无阻。 

对完一页，日向开始揉自己的眼睛。我停下来，问他怎么了。 

“眼睛有点痛。”他眯着眼睛皱眉，“你这里有眼药水吗？” 

我说有，起身走到柜子前，从医药箱里翻出一瓶新的抛给他。日向单手轻松接住，用老板的语气夸我做的好。 

“为什么眼睛痛，又被球砸到了？”我故意问。 

“什么被球砸，什么叫又，你能不能往好的方面想我？”日向的语气很恼火，“和排球没关系！只是不小心吹了风，前几天又盯着手机聊太晚……还有就是盯着电脑帮你整理这个！快感谢我！” 

他一边说一边仰起头，面目狰狞地左右移动，把眼药水滴口对准自己的眼睛。一只眼睛完成后换成另一只，我看见他每次都翻出好大的白眼。 

“和谁呢？”我忽然很想知道。 

“啊？”他闭着眼睛转向我，像个听声辩位的瞎子。 

我把他手里的眼药水接过来，盖好盖子放在桌上：“我问你和谁聊天聊那么晚。” 

“当然是谷地和山口。月岛那个混蛋，不参与就算了，居然还骂我们太吵，打扰他休息，你说——” 

他抱怨的话突然停在一半，像磁带卡壳。 

我被日向的停顿提醒，后知后觉从刚刚那句话里读出别的信息：他们四个人建群聊天，避开了我，而日向不小心对我说漏了嘴。 

“我们……不是故意单独丢下你。”日向干巴巴地对我解释，眼睛在眼皮下飞快地转动着。 

我倒没觉得多介意。“哦。”我说。 

这个回答反而没让日向满意。他不解地皱起眉毛：“你不伤心？” 

“我哪有那么敏感。” 

“诶——”日向拖长声音质疑，“你没有吗？” 

现在我有了。我扑过去攻击日向的脑袋，他像有感应似的钳住我的手，嘿嘿傻笑起来。 

多余的眼药水被他的笑意推出眼角，沿着脸颊下落，营造他笑得哭了的假象。我枕着胳膊趴在桌子上，猜日向不想尝到眼药水的苦味，所以伸出自己的食指，自作主张把那滴假的眼泪截在半路。 

被我戳中的皮肤是软的，但日向不是。他在被我碰到的瞬间僵硬无比，即使下一秒就匆忙掩饰过去，还是停顿得非常显眼。 

大概是这个动作亲密过头，触到了他不喜欢的地方。距离是有界限的，我得注意分寸，就像他不爱在我面前变得可怜，就像他和别人聊日常琐事会特地避开我。 

我礼貌地收回手。 

回宫城的日子定在下周三。早晨，我拎着行李箱走出公寓。我贴身的东西不多，当初我来这里的时候，身边也只有这一个行李箱。 

日向等在门口。他背着包，隔着栅栏高举双臂，来接我回家。 

我拎着箱子小跑到日向身边。他同我碰拳，绕着我转了一圈，困惑地说：“你要带回去的就只有这个行李箱？” 

“嗯。”别的散碎物件早就打包好寄回宫城了。 

日向的困惑因此进化成不悦。他踮脚又往我身后看，再次确认：“真的没有行李需要我拿？” 

“真的没有。”我点头。 

“真的真的？” 

我不回答了。 

“怎么这样。”他垂头丧气，“我还以为你东西很多，需要我帮忙来搬。” 

我瞥了日向一眼，把自己背包上挂着的帽子摘下来，扣在他橘色的脑袋上。 

日向愣了下，顶着我的帽子抬头：“你在哄小孩吗？” 

“你好麻烦。”我摊手让日向把帽子还回来，他却不肯，压紧帽檐几步冲到我前面。他踢着地面往前走，和高中一样，但我还是没把他当小孩看。小孩子总是和考试活在一起，现在我们都坐得起新干线，不必为了蹭免费接送拼死准备期末考试。我们都不再是小孩子了。 

宫城和东京，我和日向买同程车票，对于到底该把哪一端叫做起点，哪一端叫做终点，次次都无法统一口径。车票的座位是并排挨着的，日向上车后挑了靠窗的位置，我则堵在过道那侧，我们习惯如此，无需商量。 

列车发动，日向戴好耳机安然躺下，让我到宫城的时候再叫他。 

他的背包放在座位边，上面挂着黑狼的吉祥物，一只傻乎乎的黑色小狗。这个赛季D1队伍的战绩我都有关注，黑狼的表现很好，我三次见面都忘记恭喜他，故意的。 

我和日向一样把座位调平，闭上眼睛。 

这趟车程不到两个小时，用来睡觉不大够，不像高中从东京回宫城，需要坐一整夜的大巴车，睡到骨头都痛。那时候我们会在出发前准备好毯子，一块不够，就用夹子把两块首尾相连，横过来一起盖。大巴的椅子没有新干线的舒服，角度却可以放得更平，像躺在床上一样。我和日向整个晚上都睡在同一条毯子下，小腿踢在一起，转头就可以看见对方的脸，比睡大通铺时挨得近得多。 

有关呼噜和口水的记忆都被唤醒了，我睁开一只眼睛偷瞄日向，看到他的睫毛和列车一起轻轻颤着。 

他睡着了吗？他还记得毛毯的故事吗？睡着的他会感应到我靠近吗？ 

我在这样那样的猜测里沉沉入睡。 

二 

2013年IH结束后，我的课桌里出现了奇怪的字条。 

字条的材质不统一，有时候是草稿纸，有时候从杂志上撕下来的铜版纸，但无一例外都用马克笔写着“国王”。 

第一周我收到了一张，第二周我又收到了一张，到第三周，我总算明白这些字条不仅仅是放错这么简单。 

我不知道是谁干的。每天我都要去排球部晨练，到教室的时间很迟，我对别人的字迹如何也毫无印象。这些字条并没有被摆上明面，我打开桌板，它们安静地躺在里面，除了我之外谁都不会看见。 

我很费解，但没人告诉我该怎么办，所以我只能把字条揉成小团，丢进垃圾桶里。 

课间，日向来三班找我，问我借排球笔记。这段时间他突然热衷于此，上课时间借走，傍晚训练前还给我，看不懂的地方都攒起来，周末一口气向我提问。 

我打开桌板，把没来得及扔掉的那个纸团扫开，抽出排球笔记交给他。 

“你为什么把垃圾放在课桌里？”日向倚在我的课桌前。 

我看到一个机会，可以就此自然地告诉日向我连续几周都受它困扰，再问他有什么解决办法。话在我嘴里成型，但最后还是退缩。日向的问话只是随口而发，他的注意力完全在我的笔记上。他最近情绪不高，我也不习惯找人抱怨无聊的小事。 

“等会儿我会扔掉的。”我把那个小球装进制服口袋。 

日向点点头。我打赌他没仔细听，因为他的下一句是：“对了对了，昨天忘记问你了，这一页，这个圆圈是什么意思？” 

“这是对上一本笔记的补充。” 

“上一本？”日向终于扭头看我，“上一本写了什么？你有带吗，我想看看。” 

我遗憾地告诉他，上一本笔记没在学校，它存在我卧室的柜子里。 

笔记本很轻，他想看，我完全可以明天一早带来学校。但我把这个提议闷在了肚子里。我等他自己开口，我想知道他到底有多想看我的笔记。 

“那我周末去你家。”日向也忘了还有别的选项。 

我说：“可以。” 

我觉得满意。他的反应像每天都会经历一次的日出，安全感包围了我。 

那个周末，日向应约而来。 

我帮他在院子里停好车，领他进屋。爸妈都去忙工作了，今天是姐姐在家。我们进门的时候，她咬着雪糕靠在玄关，眼睛越过我紧盯着日向。 

日向抓着我的衣角缩在我身后。我挡住他，向他介绍：“这是我姐姐。” 

他说，姐姐好，声音像受惊的小狗。 

姐姐用鼻子“嗯”了一声。她眯起眼，目光从日向那里换到我身上。 

夏天热得发闷，姐姐穿着吊带短衫堵在过道，我和日向都不敢贸然挤过去。她没有让开，也没说话，目光长久地黏在我身上，态度捉摸不定。我被她盯得浑身难受。汗顺着我的脖子淌下来。 

“我们要进去。”我强调。 

姐姐挑了下眉，终于侧身从玄关让开：“进去吧。” 

我松了口气，带日向冲上二楼，关上门，打开空调。日向扑上我的床，我席地而坐，拽着衣领给自己扇风。壁挂式空调开始给房间降温，让我莫名的烦躁稍稍冷静了些。 

日向闷头埋在我被子里。我拽他的脚踝让他下来，他弹了弹小腿，哀嚎道：“可恶，为什么你有姐姐？” 

“你不是早就知道我有一个姐姐。”我说。 

日向猛地掀开被子：“但是你没说过你姐姐长得这么，这么……”他的头发乱糟糟的，刘海下藏着一颗饱满的青春痘，昂起的脸上泛着不正常的红晕。 

“你到底想说什么？”我问。 

“我想说……诶，反正你也不懂！”日向用拳头捶床板，眼睛瞪着我。说完这句话后，他对着我的脸沉默了半秒，猛地又把自己埋进被子里。我听见他在被子里不停地喊可恶。 

“你不说，我怎么懂？”我踢了他一脚。 

日向的抱怨变得具体，容易被我听清。他说，混蛋，别踢，别踢，我蹬了半个小时的山路呢，再踢要抽筋啦。 

他还是没想到自己不必来。我吞咽着靠向我的书桌，想离滚烫的日向的大腿远一点。我想，没错，就是这个，我藏起来没说的下半句，就是姐姐审视我时我心虚的源头，哪怕我没有撒谎。 

日向没发觉，他又披着被子坐起来，问，好热，你家冰箱里还有雪糕吗？ 

我说有。我落荒而逃。 

当我逃进厨房，我看到姐姐正托着下巴坐在餐桌前看平板。她没在意我的出现，像平时一样看上去对什么都兴致缺缺。 

我从她身后走向冰箱，从里面拿出两支雪糕。我在冰箱前踌躇，最后还是决定问个清楚。 

“你为什么那样做？” 

她从平板前抬起头：“哪样？” 

“盯着日向看。”还有审视我。 

姐姐坐正了一些。这是她提起兴趣的表现。 

“因为我好奇啊，”她说，“你从来没有带朋友来过家里。” 

我想，那是以前，现在有了，而且不会仅此一次。我在逐渐改变我自己，她不常在家，肯定不适应。既然我尊重她放弃排球，她也应当尊重我。 

“请别再这样了。”我认真地说。 

姐姐似乎没料到我会这么说。她眯起眼开始微笑，态度介于理解和调侃之间，盯得我心里发毛。 

我不知道她在探究什么，她看我的眼神像是我藏了精彩的秘密，必须要深入挖掘。莫名的烦躁重新涌了上来，我躲开她的目光。 

“为什么笑我？” 

“没笑你。”姐姐的手指轻轻点在桌面，“问问你的朋友，午饭点外送可以吗？” 

她故意强调了“朋友”，用词让我别扭。我僵硬地点头，抱着雪糕迅速离开厨房。 

等我回到卧室，日向已经下了床。他坐在我的书桌前，正在研究一与的相片。日向和一与，这两个人发生联系让我觉得很奇妙。我抿着嘴把雪糕递给日向，日向接过去咬了一口，擦干指尖的水珠指向相片。 

“这是谁？” 

“我爷爷，影山一与。” 

“他抱着排球诶，他也打排球吗？” 

“嗯。”我点头，“他以前是9人制排球妈妈队的教练。” 

“排球教练！”含着一口雪糕的日向发音含糊，“好酷啊！” 

我赞同地点头。他带点嫉妒的羡慕语气简直比我咬下的这口雪糕还要消暑，什么烦躁都能赶跑。 

日向继续问道：“他住在哪，我能见见他吗？” 

我告诉他，一与在我初中的时候就去世了。 

背对我的日向转了过来，眼里充满惊讶。他沉默着，逐渐展现出做错事后的谨慎，舔净嘴巴端正地向我道歉。 

我摆摆手。我没有因此不悦。 

日向的谨慎因此化解了一部分。他还是谨慎，转回去双手合十，恭敬地把一与的相片放回原位。我听见他小声向照片问好，还重新做了遍正式的自我介绍。他甚至说：“您放心，虽然影山现在有点别扭，但他是个好孩子。” 

我托着下巴，费解他的共情究竟有多泛滥，竟然还可以把陌生人的照片当成本人来对待。 

一与的笑脸被相框固定住，和我的记忆中的没有分别。我时不时会想念一与，想念他教我的东西，但我不会对一与的照片说话，只会把我赢得的奖牌挂在照片正对的墙上。我的情感是中暑后发不出来的汗，一与的追悼会上，我甚至听到有人轻声议论，那个孩子几乎天天都跟影山先生来体育馆，为什么现在一滴眼泪也没有。 

而日向现在正在为我解释，他的话逐渐和这段回忆构成了对话的闭合。 

耳边碎碎念的声音停止了，日向结束了自己同一与的初次社交，趴在椅子上歪头看我，大惊小怪地说，喂，影山同学，你在干什么，不会是在思考吧？ 

我从回忆中走出来，皱起眉毛，拿他刚刚呛我的话反击：“反正你也不懂，呆子。” 

听见我的回应，日向不可置信。他露出被背叛的表情，跳起来指责我：“影山，你变了，你好记仇，又记仇又小气。” 

我抄起枕头砸他的脑袋。 

日向借走了我的笔记。排球队训练休息的间隙，他披着毛巾坐在场边研究上面的内容，看不懂就扭头问我。山口从我们身边路过，说我像日向的排球图书馆。月岛在他旁边冷笑，说我们要是拿出现在十分之一的刻苦去对待功课，也不至于一到期末就遁入空门。 

“不过，硬把你的笔记和课本相比，还是不够严谨。”月岛说，“课本写的是字，你的是……故事书，还是插图？小学级别看图写话，挺适合你们。” 

我愤怒地骂月岛多嘴。 

日向对我们的争吵无动于衷。他认真阅读笔记的内容，手指在纸上，嘴里跟着轻声念。体育馆中充斥着尖锐的噪声，教练的怒骂和哨音，球鞋短促地摩擦地板，日向没有起伏的声调浮在其中，显得他格外安静。 

他额头凝固了一块笔盖截面大小的血渍，盖在前几天青春痘的位置上，本人毫无察觉。我用毛巾擦汗，无法阻止自己分心去看那块暗红，索性把毛巾湿过水的干净一角摁上去，帮他揩干净。 

日向额前的碎发都被打湿，卷卷地贴着他的脸。 

“你最近是不是作息不规律？”我问。 

“嗯嗯嗯。”日向敷衍地应我，嗓子喑哑。他一门心思都在笔记上，压根没听见我问什么。 

借日向的这本笔记，记录的时间跨度覆盖整个高一，写得满满当当。我的高一日向全程都有参与，理解畅通无阻，所以他读得飞快。第二天午休，日向冲进三班教室，拉过前桌的凳子坐在我桌前。 

“我读完了。”他得意地把笔记拍在桌上。 

“全部吗？”我对他的消化程度保持怀疑。 

日向的嚣张气焰瞬间被我问灭。他眨了眨眼，把本子稍微拉回自己的方向。 

“百分之九十九。”本子被翻开，他指向某一页，“剩下百分之一在这里。我稍微有那么一丁点搞不明白，只是稍微！” 

我低头去看，这段内容在开头几页，没有文字，记录的是入队那场三对三，日向指着的那个跃起的火柴人其实是他自己。本来旁边还写着他那天说的“有我在”，但后来被我涂掉了。 

“没什么意思。”我把本子合上，夹住他的手，“我瞎画的。” 

“诶——”日向垮下脸，“防我偷学吗，小气鬼，小气影山。” 

我咋舌，把自己的本子从他面前抽回来，打开桌板归位。 

日向凑得太近了，掀开的桌板撞到了他的鼻子。他发出闷闷地怪叫，歪着脑袋重新凑近，接着和我同时发现了新的字条。 

字条躺在摆放整齐的课本上，上午我取放东西时没有，应该是我刚刚去小卖部的时候被人放进去的。我僵了半秒，下意识把桌板重新往下盖，却被日向反手挡住。 

“这是什么？”他夹走那张字条，认清了上面写的字。 

纸上写的还是那个称呼，它表达恶意的方式乏善可陈，从来没能真正激怒过我。我张了张嘴，想说我其实毫不在乎，无需谁来为我伸张正义，但是日向先一步用眼神堵住了我。他瞪大眼睛，怒不可遏，像他才是真正的受害者。 

我再次为他的共情力感到费解。 

“你等我一下。”日向跑了出去。 

我的目光追向他，看他冲进走廊，三言两语就顺利地混入我的同班同学之中。日向在人群中穿梭，和不同的人交谈。过了一会儿，他风风火火地冲回我面前。 

“我问过了，排球月刊给你做的专访里提到过‘国王’，大家都说看过。但是……” 

他说这话时捏紧了拳头，声音颤抖，我无师自通从中意会了他没说出口的后半句：但是我们IH没有出线。 

不佳战绩跟在光环背后，比赛时劳动大家去应援，给的反馈却不够匹配，现在我终于能理解自己收到纸条的大致原因。比赛失利，日向一向揽责积极，他如此生气，大概不全是为我鸣不平。 

没关系，不过是一张纸。这些字破碎在我的喉咙中，没办法拼成结实的发音来安抚日向。收到纸条的人是我，我反过来安抚他，无论如何做都奇怪。日向站在我桌前，胳膊撑在桌上的姿势衬得他少见的高大。他双手之间搁着我尚未归位的笔记，里面写的那句“有我在”，就算被我自欺欺人全部涂黑，还是时时刻刻让我听见声音。 

我开始怀疑，是不是日向在我不知情时侵占了我的一部分。我的荣辱、我的战绩、我用沉默替代的辩解、我主动削平峰谷的情绪起伏，现在都不单属于我一个人。茫茫大海中出现了干燥的岛屿。现场座位很多，我坐在自己的位置，他举着零食和汽水热闹加入，同我挤在一起。 

字条仍然在桌上，日向把它团成紧实的小球，用手指重重弹进垃圾桶里。“嫉妒是很没品的。”他掷地有声，走廊也能听清。 

愤怒发泄完了，日向重新变回平时的日向。我凝视他，他敏感地提防我：“看我干嘛，我又不嫉妒你。” 

在我的无声坚持中，他不情愿地改了口：“也不是完全没有，一点点而已，可以忽略不计。” 

我说：“可是你也叫我国王。” 

“那不一样！” 

“哪里不一样？” 

“我叫你国王——”日向卡在句子中间酝酿了几秒，“——真正讽刺的时候比较少，大概。” 

我用沉默反击，逼他反思自己的说辞有多无赖。 

日向气恼地红起脸，他支吾了几句，最后说：“他们不懂。” 

我骂他：“呆子。” 

其实我也不大懂，可我不愿露怯。 

不久后我收到了匿名的道歉，纸条事件就此和平地收尾。部活结束大家聚集在坂下商店，我想起这件事，趁买包子的空当把结果告诉日向。 

日向咬着冰棍点头，说：“既然如此，你是不是应该做些事报答我。” 

我忍不住懊悔自己为什么挑中这个时机方便他趁火打劫。深思熟虑后，我谨慎地递出了自己的纸袋：“只能咬一口。” 

日向睁大了眼睛，睫毛上挂着没晾干的汗。他把手指碰在热气腾腾的纸袋上，评价我小气到难以置信。 

我赶紧把自己逃过一劫的咖喱包抢回来，问：“那你想怎样？” 

他没有立刻回答，而是收回手背在背后，把嘴里最后一口冰砰砰咬碎。 

“周日……你来我家吧。” 

比起分享咖喱包，去日向家过周日在我概念中只是日常，算不上报答。我爽快地点头：“没问题。” 

“那就这么说定了，上午早一点来，吃完晚饭再走。”日向向我补充了时间说明。我没有异议。 

直到周日，我蹬着车，在山路尽头看到日向，才发觉只有我一个人在邀请之列。日向站在他家院子门前，不知等了多久，热情迎接的姿态让我难以消受。我在他面前刹车，疑惑地望进院子，想知道他到底布置了什么陷阱。 

“只有我们两个人？” 

“对。” 

我握着车把，以沉默表达不信任。日向愤愤不平地踮起脚，借站姿和坐姿的差距营造自己的气势假象，说：“你这是什么表情？我没有要恶作剧，你放心！” 

我决心让他搞清目前形式有多严峻，所以说：“我带了作业。” 

“废话！” 

“但是今天只有我们两个人。”我深入指明情况，“我和你，我们两个人，这周末的数学作业，数学，要怎么写？” 

日向愣了下，终于理解我们正面临的困境。“呃……”他艰难地吸气，“要不周一晨练借山口的抄？” 

数学作业在我包里沉甸甸地放着，像揣着颗炸弹。已经找不到别的出路能让自己全身而退，我不得不赞同他。 

我跟在日向身后停好车，走进屋子，被熟悉的暖烘烘的气味迎接。伯母在客厅看电视，短发别在耳后，气质和我家棱角分明的诸位女性都不同。我绕到沙发边，鞠躬同她打招呼。伯母抬头看我，眼睛渐渐被笑意注入活力，弯起的弧度很像日向。 

“不用这样客气哟，晚上会做咖喱，有什么其他想吃的记得说。” 

我想回复“不必费心准备”，却突然感受到衣服力度不大的牵扯。日向站在我身边，用食指和拇指捏住我的衣角，把我想说的话和领口一起拽得偏移。我后知后觉感到今天他们对我的态度都和从前微妙不同，只好闭上嘴，顺拉扯的力度被日向牵进房间。他走在我前面，我只能看见他的发顶，看不见他现在脸上究竟是怎样的表情。 

门被合上，日向立刻松开了我的衣服。他抱起搁在地板中央的排球，腾出一块空地，我放下包席地而坐，问：“伯母又骂你了？” 

“没有。”日向单膝跪在椅子上，背对我在笔筒里拨笔。 

以往被骂，日向明明会找出几百种说辞为自己狡辩。他越是回避，我越是感到有鬼。我皱起眉，但小夏在我开口逼问前冲了进来。 

“飞雄！” 

“敬称。” 

“飞雄哥哥！”小夏在日向的纠正下修改称谓，猛地扑到我背上，搂住我的脖子。 

我不懂小孩子也不懂女性，两者非要叠加，洪水猛兽不过如此。但小夏不大一样，她的笑容有可乐饼的味道，即使我应付不来也从未对我有过眼泪和警惕。细细的胳膊圈着我，没有令人神往的力量却依然让我放松。可能“日向”姓氏有魔法。 

“没必要这么热情吧，这家伙又不会回应你。”日向踢来矮桌，堆上作业和笔，伸手把小夏从我身上扯下来，“好啦，打过招呼了？我们要做作业，你先自己去玩。” 

哭丧着脸的小夏被日向推了出去，门合上，日向的房间再次被隔成世界中孤立的一块。我问话的势头已经被小夏横向截断，日向无视我的疑惑盘起腿写作业，我们像隔着矮桌打哑谜。 

“写不来。”日向狂抓自己的头发。 

我摁下疑惑，探头去看困住他的题，很快就被新的更大的疑惑覆盖。 

没有其他三个人帮忙，整个上午我们的进展几乎为零。吃过午饭后，日向已经完全放弃了挣扎，他瘫在地板上，嘴里发出痛苦的呻吟。 

“你为什么只叫我来，是故意要折磨我吗？”我拷问他的灵魂。 

日向短促地笑了，呻吟跟着变调成彻底的哀嚎。他翻了个身，平坦地贴在地上，一动不动。 

我合上作业，决定放过自己，也放过被橡皮擦了几百遍的纸张。我撑着发麻的腿站起来，日向回头问我干嘛，我轻轻踢他的脚底，说，呆子，我去厕所你也要管吗。 

日向没吭声，被踢的震动通过他的肌肉和骨骼传到头发，变成发丝的轻颤。我撇下他开门出去，看到伯母正坐在门外的沙发上。仔细考虑后，我帮日向重新关上了门。 

我的动作可能被发现了，回房间的路上，伯母突然叫住了我。 

“我能和你谈谈吗？” 

她正式的语气和用词令我惶恐，我瞥了眼日向的房间，犹豫地在她身边坐下。 

“您想谈什么？” 

伯母露出为难的神色，她回头检查日向房间的门是否紧闭，接着又调大电视的音量。搞笑艺人的笑声笼罩了整个空间，她在电视音量的掩护中开了口。 

“翔阳打算毕业后去巴西，这件事你知道么？” 

我点点头，说，知道。每天放学，日向趴在坂下商店的桌上看沙滩排球比赛的回放时，我都在场。 

伯母轻轻皱起眉毛：“那么，你也赞成他去吗？” 

她的问题让我一头雾水。日向说的“沙滩排球可以磨练技术”我觉得没错，他跟着教练拜访过很多相关人士，碰壁无数后才找到唯一可行的途径。理由和现实共同导向了他的决定，我当然赞成——本来也轮不到我来赞成或者不赞成。 

伯母的眉头皱得更紧，她十指交握，慢慢地说，可是。 

“就算不懂排球，我多少也知道身高对排球很重要。努力是好事，但为了虚无缥缈的机会去努力，如果失败了，不会更绝望吗？”她说，“这不是跑去白鸟泽集训那么简单，翔阳得一个人到最远的国家呆整整两年，要付出的太多了。” 

我不知如何作答。我认真在听，却没能理解她的意思，在我看来，飞去巴西练习和闯去白鸟泽的集训并没有什么不同。 

“初中参加一个人的俱乐部，高中择校，我都没干涉过。翔阳喜欢排球，我明白，喜欢的心情是很重要的。”伯母继续说，“没问题，排球可以陪伴他一生，他安定后去参加乌野町的业余排球队甚至选择当排球老师都可以，未必非得做职业球员吧。” 

电视传来一阵响亮短促的笑声，把伯母逐渐激动的声音裁成单个易懂的字，重组在整句却让人费解。我不懂什么叫“未必非得做职业球员”，日向不去打职业，那他要把时间浪费在什么事情上？ 

我大概把自己的困惑表现在了脸上，伯母凝视着我，激动的情绪渐渐平复下来，被失望取代。 

“我还是觉得，喜欢不是肆意妄为的理由。”她说。 

我们沉默地对视，伯母平静的态度和认真的眼神和日向很像，让我想起日向让我发怵的那些时刻。与气氛不符的不正经玩笑充斥在耳边，我把摊在膝盖的手握成拳头，下意识觉得自己必须替日向说明什么，即使我真的口才不佳。 

“我觉得他不仅仅是‘喜欢’。”我硬着头皮憋出这样一句。 

话说出口便知道我的回复的确糟糕，以至于伯母都替我难过。我舌头打结，不知道该怎么深入解释。她对着卡壳的我面露愧色，说，抱歉啊，本该是我们自己家里的分歧，我不该为难你的。 

我一顿。比起解释不清，被排除在外更让我不适。我赶紧说：“您没有为难我，日向也是我的队友，乌野的攻手。他对乌野排球部很重要。” 

伯母陷入了沉默。她在电视不正经的音效中望向我，思考的眼神让我如坐针毡。我矛盾无比，祈祷日向能发现外面的异动出来解救我，又坚决否决自己的祈祷。我更希望日向对刚才那段对话彻底不知情。 

伯母的态度终于有所软化，她再次开口，语气踌躇：“你觉得他可以吗？” 

我立刻坚定地点头。她前面提到的问题我都未曾细想，唯有这一点，我底气十足，压上什么打赌都毫不犹豫。 

我的快速反应让伯母愣了片刻。她思考了什么，最终露出无奈的笑容，缓缓松开绞在一起的手指。 

“好吧，”她说，“既然你都这么说了……” 

我如释重负。 

谈话结束，伯母放我回房间，我走了几步，总觉得不够完整。比起单方面的妥协让步，应当还有更好的解决方式。 

那家伙只邀请我来，大概就是想拿我当挡箭牌，整天躲在房间，好逃掉自己同伯母相处时争论的可能。他为我出头，我替他开口，阴差阳错真的等价报答。既然如此，不如好人当到底，我深吸气，折回来，在伯母面前站定，对她深深鞠躬。 

“如果可以，请伯母下次来看看我们的比赛吧。”我闭上眼，尽可能大声。 

伯母被我吓了一跳。“你们两个呀，真是……”她睁大眼睛，声音渐渐轻下去，变成含糊的微笑。 

我终于彻底放心地往回走。日向房间的门依旧紧紧关着，我拉开它，里头跌出一颗橘色脑袋，猝不及防栽进我怀里。 

日向还保持着偷听的姿势，我低头同他四目相对，两个人都像是第一天认识对方。我的脸烧了起来。没有人能告诉我他听了多久，听到多少。 

我扔开日向，侧身挤进房间，几步迈到走廊那一侧，用力扯开窗帘，推开紧闭的玻璃门。夏末苟且的蝉鸣涌了进来，单独隔出的世界突然扩充成无限大，不必沉闷在小小的房间中。我深吸了一口气，在廊下躺下，手挡在眼睛上，双腿垂在木质地板的边缘。 

日向跟了过来。他坐在我身边，我看不到他的脸，他也看不到我的。他的身体轻轻颤抖，傻乎乎的笑声传到我的耳朵里，越来越大声。我觉得他突然的快乐愚蠢透顶，憋不住也跟着笑起来。 

“你最近就是因为这件事着急上火？”我问。 

“不要造谣，”日向说，“我哪有着急上火。” 

我懒得反驳，脸上的痘痘，喑哑的嗓子，还有反常的安静，证据太多了。 

我挪开手，抬头望天空，想，春高生病下场，IH输给伊达工业，打听沙滩排球处处碰壁，把事情一一串起来，2013年的确待他刻薄。但好在夏天马上就要结束了，巴西的事有了眉目，新的春高也即将开始，我们还是大步向前。 

日向的笑声渐渐熄灭了，但他仍在颤抖。我觉得奇怪，坐起来看向他，却发现他在哭。他低着头，滚烫的眼泪不断地从紧闭的眼睛滴落，在裤子上渗出深色的水晕。背后传来客厅的电视声，面前是不死心拖住夏天的蝉鸣，他坐在我身边，在诸多交织的声音中沉默地掉眼泪。 

手帕留在背包里了，我慌张地去翻裤子口袋，里面一张纸巾也没有。 

现实即是如此，我没有安慰日向的口才，就连帮忙擦眼泪都做不到。补救已经太迟，我翻找半天的手最终难堪地放在膝头，紧紧地捏成拳头。 

我感到可怕，我不去看日向，他的眼泪也没有滴在我手上，可难过的情绪还是清楚地蚕食我，每次都是如此。我素来费解的共情力，不知不觉间，竟然已经被日向传染到自己身上。 

我开始觉得，日向的眼泪也有我的责任：如果高一我没有对他说“世界舞台”那番话，他的“喜欢”会不会迟一些才进化。我甚至想，如果伯母刚刚质问我日向是不是受我怂恿，我又该用什么话回答。 

“我会被伯母讨厌吧。”我低头搓着自己的掌心。 

比纸巾更有用，日向的眼泪止住了。他抹了把脸，转头看我，破涕为笑。 

“肯定的吧，你老打我，不被我妈讨厌才怪。” 

我皱着眉用胳膊挤日向，被日向躲开了。 

然后他又说：“她肯定会讨厌你，但不一定因为这件事。” 

高二的春高，乌野成功进军东京，三回战中败给稻荷崎。时间不会回头，每个春天都不会有翻版，接下去的IH我们再度失利，等再次动身去东京时，已经是2014年的夏天。 

那个夏天我们是三年级，山口担任队长，我担任副队长，同年级五个人都留下来参加春高。和山口商量事项的时候，我偶尔会想起高一春高结束时看到的泽村前辈和菅原前辈，他们在我印象中总是游刃有余，我无法确定自己是否已经做到一样好。 

我们五个人磕磕绊绊相处那么久，现在只剩下最后一场春高，因此就算是我，也能感觉到其他人的焦虑。在我们五人之中，毕业症状最轻的是日向，合宿时他一如既往同其他学校的新面孔厮混在一起，还是每天都蹦蹦跳跳，嘻嘻哈哈。 

今天乌养教练分别布置了新的训练任务，我没什么时间和日向单独练习，总觉得缺点什么。晚上九点，我忙完后去找日向，他正趴在音驹的通铺中，同犬冈他们挤在一起看最近热播的电视剧。我没踏进去，弯曲指节叩了叩大开的门，吸引他看过来。 

“喂，垫球去吗？” 

“去！” 

日向跳起来，踮起脚从床铺之间几步跨越，冲到我身边。我们跑回乌野安置的教室拿排球和水，被正苦于学业的升学三人组用复杂的眼神瞪着。 

山口说：“也不是不可以去，但是你们得适可而止，十点前必须回来。” 

月岛说：“我果然还是没法理解，肌肉妖怪吗？” 

谷地说：“妖，妖怪？这里晚上会有妖怪吗？你你你们千万注意安全，一定要活着回来！” 

月岛说：“有人喊你的名字千万不要回头。” 

已经同我并肩拐到门口的日向打了个哆嗦，扭头看我，严正申明：“我当然是不怕妖怪的，但是你呢，你怕吗？如果你怕，我们也可以在走廊练习。” 

我说：“我不怕。” 

日向的脸色变得难看，他支支吾吾，开始找别的借口。 

“你不是不怕吗？”我拽住日向的手腕，把他强行拉到体育馆外的空地上。 

我们合宿的地点依然在森然高中，学校围墙外便是郊外的荒林，配合空地仅有一盏的路灯，的确黑黢黢的。我将球抛出去，被日向轻松地弹回来，拉出稳定的弧线。 

我们刚认识的时候，也曾经历过类似的画面。那时候日向的基本功烂得一塌糊涂，我一看见就忍不住着急上火。所幸这已经是过去式，现在日向的一传大有长进，姿势规范，预判准确，不至于再轻易气到我。球破空的声音在我们之间穿梭，记忆中那个手忙脚乱的身影和在我眼前移动的日向渐渐重叠。 

中途休息的时候，我们坐在花坛的台阶上，日向紧挨着我追打腿上的蚊子，我用食指拨躺着的排球，让它在我双脚之间来回滚动。 

“好热，你能不能坐得离我远一点？”我用另只手推搡日向。 

日向被我推开十公分，又滚烫地贴进来。“那边，那边蚊子很多。”他挂着汗的胳膊和我的胳膊撞在一起。 

“呆子，我看你是怕——” 

日向不许我拆穿他，用怪叫盖过我的声音。我嫌他吵，又推了他一把，他还是不走，反而神秘兮兮地示意我靠近，凑到我耳边小声说：“先别管别的，你听说了吗，结束那天教练们要组织打西瓜比赛，拿第一的人可以多吃几份烤肉。” 

我尽可能不着痕迹地吞下口水。 

“……烤肉。” 

“烤肉。”日向也咽了口口水，“所以我们要不要现在练习一下？” 

我说，可以。我感觉自己已经听到了新鲜五花在烤具上滋滋冒油的声音。 

“为了赢。”我伸出拳头。 

“也为了烤肉。”日向默契地同我碰拳。 

临时起意的后果就是训练的设备准备不充分。日向站在花坛边沿，我半蹲在他面前，光是保证被手帕蒙住眼睛就费了一番功夫。西瓜用排球假装，木棍也用随便捡来的树枝替代，日向推着我转了几圈，我在手帕下晕晕乎乎的，站定的时候压根不知道自己面向何处。 

“准备好了吗？”日向在右前方问我，距离很远。声音的来源迅速在我脑海中定点，我点点头，举起树枝。 

“好的，总之先往前走。” 

“几步？” 

“几步……三步？四步？五步？我哪知道你蒙着眼一步会迈多长啊。” 

“呆子！” 

“骂我干什么，好凶！我决定了，四步，你走四步！” 

我笔直往前走了四步，尽可能保证每步的长度一致。 

“再往前一步。”日向的声音近了许多。 

我照做了。 

“……接下来，”日向说，“你向右转。” 

我一愣。日向放排球时我有听见声音，刚才前进也拿他说话的位置距离做了参照。就算被蒙上眼睛，我也自信自己的定位能力不至于错得这样离谱。 

“你确定？”我问。 

日向不说话了。他沉默半天，用鼻子轻轻“嗯”了一声，我只好按他的指示向右转。 

“现在，往前一步。”他说。 

这回我没有质疑。日向的声音来自我的正前方，离得很近，我按他的指示动作，想看看他到底打算干什么。 

“……再往前一步。”他说。 

现在日向的声音就在我面前，保持着我们平时正常说话的最近距离，我甚至能听清他的呼吸。我更加困惑，他大费周章地耍我，难道只是为了让全身是汗的两个人撞在一起吗？ 

我不信邪，继续照日向说的做。 

结果热量饱和的小号躯体当真结实地被我撞上，我的脚踩到了日向的鞋尖，我的嘴巴撞到了日向的额头。细腻滚烫的触感让我立刻后仰，日向沾着汗的头发从我的嘴角刷过，淡淡的咸味渗了进来。 

他没有躲开，也没有伸手推我，他不做任何动作静静靠在我胸前，好像一块灼人的磁铁，或者一面心跳很快的墙。绑紧的手帕牢牢遮住我的视线，我眼前漆黑，刷过下巴的睫毛和传递而来的颤抖因此都被无限放大。日向显然没有为恶作剧得逞大笑，所以应该不是恶作剧。木棍已经在撞击中脱手落地，我保持着高举的姿势，不敢放下酸痛的胳膊，也不敢后退。 

夏夜的虫鸣从四面八方灌进我的耳朵，我在其中听见清楚的心跳声，距离太近，不知道来自日向还是我自己。另个人太近的体温让我流汗不止，我僵硬了一个世纪那么久，决定说点什么打破沉默。 

“你是因为害怕妖怪吗？”我张合的嘴巴蹭过日向向外打卷的头发。 

过了几分钟我才听到回复。“我没有害怕。”日向慢吞吞地说，“是你方向感太差，撞到我了。我的头球又不是西瓜，你这个白痴。” 

我被他气得失语，忍不住伸手向后，想摘掉眼罩同他理论清楚。日向比我的速度快，他抢先捏住我的手腕，阻止我解开布料的死结。 

他努力前伸的胳膊碰到了我的脸，我们之间的距离无意间更近。我感到日向有话想说，他找不到通畅出口的言语和草坪的气味在空气中四处拥堵。我不受束缚，却感到拥挤的不适，似乎我们任何无意的轻晃都会让我的嘴重新印上日向的某一处皮肤。日向安静得反常，而我视觉受阻，只能靠近在咫尺的灼热呼吸证明他确实存在。潮湿的热浪涌上又退却，水汽聚集在布料之下，逐渐凝成眼眶的汗，像怕我作弊看清，又为我的眼睛厚厚蒙上一层。 

“我一直忘记告诉你，其实妈妈来看过我们的比赛。”他突然说，“她没提前和我说过，但去年春高的县内决赛，领奖的时候我看到她了，她就坐在应援区的最后一排。” 

有关那个周末的回忆跟着苏醒，它们仅剩零星的片段，如果不是日向突然提起，我几乎已经尽数遗忘。我不明白这段话插在这里说有何特殊意义，所以说：“去年春高，那已经是将近一年前的事了。” 

不知是哪里不妥，日向突然笑出了声，其中掺杂的嘲笑意味令我恼火。我问日向，你笑什么。日向说，没什么，影山先生，我帮你解开这个吧。 

他松开我，另只手也绕我脑后，做了个小小的拥抱。柔软的卷发向我凑近，不讲章法地来回蹭过我的颈侧和下巴，温度和力度都令人发痒。手帕掉了一层，我在松泛的朦胧中逐渐看清日向翘起的鼻尖，还有他专心仰视的上目线。 

我敢打赌，他一定踮脚了。 

第三次参加春高时，我们在东京留下了全国第三的成绩，最后一次，也是最佳的一次。 

回家后，我把奖牌挂在一与相片正对的墙上，和从前拿到的其他荣誉摆在一起。我想向一与描述获胜后的场景，可惜努力回忆也只隐约记起当时有人哭，有人笑，细节都像隔着玻璃般模糊。 

我还是每天参加排球队的训练，日向也是，但是战术训练无需我们参与，我们的日历上也没有标红的比赛倒计时。因为没有升学的打算，我们的高中生活似乎从大巴返程时便暂告段落，仿佛我们正身处夹在两段重要比赛之间得以喘息的夜晚。 

其他人都忙忙碌碌，月岛他们忙着准备升学考，学弟们忙着调整首发队伍，教练和武田老师忙着下一届队员的交接。训练间隙，我和日向坐在台阶上喝水，看着许多面孔从我们面前匆匆忙忙经过，像被遗忘一样悠闲得格格不入。 

“好不习惯啊。”日向终于忍不住了，“影山，我们做点什么吧？” 

我捏着水瓶，问：“你想做什么？” 

日向没能立刻答上来。他撑着胳膊后仰，望向体育馆外的天空，花了些时间才找到自己想做的事情。 

“我想去海边。” 

“海边？” 

“大海，还有沙滩。”日向说，“我想提前感受一下沙子。我还从来没去过海边。” 

日向语气认真，不像是随口举例幻想，让我忍不住扭头检查他的表情。我还以为会从他嘴里听到其他没有营养又不切实际的愿望。 

“你打算什么时候去？”我问。 

日向的眉毛因为这个问题皱成一团。他抬手挡住直射眼睛的阳光，翻了个身凑到我面前，突然反问：“这个周末你有空吗？” 

等周末，我坐在长途巴士上，被日向枕着肩膀当作靠枕时，才意识到自己居然因为一段临时起意的对话就答应了一场准备仓促的旅行。时间经费充足只是碰巧，我们三言两语定下行程，各自挎上包，就这样胆大包天地首次面见大海。 

我猜，最近同级生总在谈论毕业的伤感，我虽然不懂，但大概也被传染，所以连挣扎都不做，妥协得格外容易。其他人都有要紧事，只有我有空闲陪他冒险，更何况我也好奇沙子到底会对排球活动有怎样的影响。 

日向坐在靠窗的座位上，巴士拐弯后就变成了面向阳光的一侧。他早就对风景失去了兴致，靠在我肩膀睡得流口水。太阳照得什么都滚烫，他在睡梦中不安分地往我这边的阴影里躲，折腾得我肩膀酸痛。我从迷糊的梦中被吵醒，敲了下他的脑袋，从包里翻出手帕，盖在他晒得发光的脸上。 

我们的目的地是离乌野最近的一处小海滩，和日向类似的尺寸袖珍，我们下车后花了很长时间才在半人高的乱石滩后找到它。这里游人很少，礁石边有个废弃的码头，长长的栈道一直延伸到深色的海里。 

“大海！”日向甩掉鞋子在沙滩上狂奔，像出门散步的狗。 

我也脱掉鞋袜，赤脚踩上沙滩。沙子不稳定地承受我的重量，和木地板的力量反馈截然不同。它们陷进我的脚趾，我抬腿抖掉，另只脚因此显得更深。 

日向从远处重新跑向我，留长的橙发顶着海风乱舞。沙子已经攀上他裸露的所有皮肤，从小腿到脸颊，因为是金色，所以意外不显得脏兮兮，反而像特别的点缀。 

“影山，”他大喊，“快托球给我！” 

乌野商店街买不到沙滩排球，我们揣在包里带来的是家里用旧的室内排球。我抛起球，等在落点传给日向。日向追去扣，移动的脚在沙子中打滑，起跳的姿势因此变得左右摇晃，只有指尖堪堪撩过球的轨迹。 

“……好蠢。”我评价他在空中张牙舞爪的样子。 

日向咬牙切齿地跑去捡球：“用不着你废话！” 

我的表现并没有比他好。初次见面，沙滩和大海的组合形成了彻底新奇的体验，剥掉我们的经验和技巧，让我们新生儿似的笨拙。粗粝的沙沾在我的手指上，无论在海浪中淘过几次都没法洗净，使我的触感微妙地偏差。我换教日向二传的手势，教他背传时背部的发力，不小心猜到沙子下的空贝壳，差点翻仰跌进海里。 

尝试磨合一个小时后，我最终确定自己和大海合不来。海风、沙子，不稳定的因素太多了，根本无法做到精妙。我习惯分割成线条的空间都被海潮推得起伏，影响其他认知都扭曲，发烫发亮，让人头晕。我气不过，跑到栈道的尽头手指大海，警告它不要得寸进尺。 

日向在岸上笑得喘不上气。 

“呆子，不许笑！”我转回去吼他。 

我们之间隔着整架长长的栈道，日向抱着球，肆无忌惮的笑声仍旧断断续续地被我听见。他张嘴说了什么，声音被海风冲碎，传到我这里时只剩下海浪卷起的声响。 

“你说什么——”我问。 

“我说——”日向把手拢在嘴边，“你会游泳吗——” 

我诚实地点头。总之不会淹死。 

日向凝视着我，突然抛开排球向我冲刺。他仍旧在笑，过长的刘海被风拂开，露出他被阳光晒得发红的脸。我们曾经并肩跑过漫长的山路和乌野的街道，相比之下，这段栈道太短太平，丝毫激不起挑战的欲望。栈道的木头被踩得吱呀作响，日向像拉满弹簧向我发射的一颗蜜柑，转眼就出现在我面前。 

“影山——” 

我的名字从他嘴里冲出来，一路加大音量，灌进海里。 

我没有防备，被拦腰抱住，趔趄几步一脚踩空。短暂的失重吞没了我的震惊，我下意识也抱紧日向，在天旋地转中看见耀眼的太阳从他发间旋转闪过，好像灿烂笑着的他才是引力的中心。 

恍惚中，莫名的熟悉感复苏了我的记忆。我在那瞬间清楚地记起春高四分之一决赛，日向在哨声吹响后冲过来和我拥抱，也是大笑着用这样的力道把我撞倒在地。 

撞击的钝痛在我背部重演，但这次没被坚硬的固体拦住。我不小心击碎界限坠入另个世界，失去声音，所有力道都在海水的缓冲中温柔化解，连汗湿后紧贴皮肤的衣服都彻底松开束缚。晒伤后刺痛的皮肤被温柔地包裹起来，咸咸的海水灌进我的口鼻，我被几种混合的蓝色吞没，放弃重力，洗去尘土，抬头看见碎水晶般的阳光洋洋洒洒地铺开，像粘在皮肤上洗不去的金色沙砾。 

日向仍旧拽着我，他在我面前，橘发在水中散开，成为无所依靠的漂浮中唯一可以触及的对象。窒息感渐渐累积，我感到紧张，下意识紧紧牵着他的手。穿越海面的光折成不同的曲线纹在日向脸上，他张开嘴，说出的话没有声音，化作最大的气泡挡在我们之间。 

我们在破碎的气泡之中上浮，浮出海面。 

空气重新回到我的肺里，打通我的呼吸和被水塞住的耳朵。我咳嗽着，用力拍打海面，大声骂日向是呆子，是不要命的神经病。日向躲开溅起的水花放声大笑，笑声清晰无比。 

海浪卷着我们送回陆地，日向借浮力拽着我的胳膊拖我上岸，我在脚下踩实时感到了重获新生的轻松。我们狼狈地坐在大海边沿，浑身湿透，被涌来的海浪一遍一遍抬起双腿又轻轻放下。 

T恤都被脱下来晾在一边，布料吸饱的水分在阳光下快速蒸发。我感到盐粒和沙砾混进了我的头发，在我皮肤的每一寸结晶。淡淡的咸味从我身上散发出来，我捋掉胳膊上的细小颗粒，转头去看罪魁祸首。 

日向正盘腿坐着，远远眺望海平面。此前的放肆凝结成微笑留在他脸上，他受盐水浸泡后的卷发塌在头顶，在海风中逐渐结成乱糟糟的团。 

“如果能从这里望到海的那一边，我会看到巴西吗？”他突然说。 

学校上地理课我从来没有真正清醒过，我干脆地回答：“不知道。” 

“这样，”日向不大意外，“我也不知道。” 

他拍拍手，结束了不会有结果的远眺，重新把目光聚在我身上，又问：“我一年后就要去巴西了，巴西很远，你有什么话要对我说吗？” 

他的头发还没被太阳完全烤干，聚集的水珠含着阳光沿发丝从颈侧和脸颊滚落，在我眼中留下长久难消的光斑。淡淡的咸味同样从日向身上散发出来，我不知怎么突然想起他哭的样子，坐在排球场外的长凳上，或是坐在他家的廊下，整张脸淌满泪水。 

同级生们说的毕业伤感，我现在好像能明白一点了。我错开日向的眼神望向大海，在曾经为了及格被迫背下的课本词句中搜索，却仍旧空白。巴西的确遥远，但是今天训练结束后还会有明天，今年各奔东西后还会有明年。我们总会再见，只不过这次间隔比宫城春夏秋冬的夜都要长一些，简单道句别也足够了罢。 

唯有一件事的确值得叮嘱，它和距离没有联系，即使日向每天睡在我隔壁也会暗自酝酿，而我却毫无察觉。 

“不要感冒。”我干巴巴地开口。 

日向一愣。 

“什么鬼啊！”他再次大笑起来。 

三 

日向打量完眼前的状况，说：“所以，这就是你突然把我叫过来的理由？” 

他所指的场景在我眼中仍然不可名状，我警惕地保持距离，说：“情况……比较紧急。” 

“影山先生，你得成长，得学会自己面对。”日向叹了口气，说教的语气像高中的教导主任，“你还得记得我家和这里隔着一座山，我也没有准备伴手礼。” 

“那种东西无所谓吧。” 

“但是他是你的外甥。”日向指着婴儿床上蹬腿的肉团，“不是怪物，也不是外星人，至于吗？” 

我想，至于。他毫无疑问是我的外甥，爸妈要工作，姐姐临时有事，自然轮到身为舅舅的我跑去姐姐家担任他的监护者。虽然姐姐有告诉我泡奶粉和换尿布的动作要领，但我实操时的感受完全不同。幼儿的全身都是软绵绵，像泡在味增汤里的豆腐，稍微用力过头都会碎掉。 

“新手是都这样的，多练习就会了，和打排球是一样的道理啊。”日向说。 

我捏紧拳头强调：“排球又不会动。” 

排球也不会哭，不像他，只要对上我的脸就开始瘪嘴，酝酿好后哭得惊天动地。日向不敢置信地瞪着我，说，你还真的把他当作排球啊？我心想，他还不如排球呢，排球听话又耐痛，砸在地上或者抛到空中都可以。 

所幸我的腹诽日向听不见，不然又要挨他数落。日向的注意力重新转移到小小的婴儿床上，他弯腰将手递进去，我总是不开心的小外甥居然欣然接受，伸手握住他的食指。 

“他的名字是什么？” 

“修。” 

可能不爽自己的名字用我的声音念出来，修皱着脸开始挣扎。日向嘴里发出噫噫呜呜的古怪声音，托在脑后把修抱起来趴在自己肩上，动作远没有姐姐熟练。 

“前面废话那么多，你这不是也不咋地吗？”我说。 

日向恼羞成怒：“我再怎么不熟练，和你比还是绰绰有余的！” 

修并不允许我们吵完，他扭动着，蹭日向的衣服表达不满，吓得日向龇牙咧嘴，动作僵硬。日向哀叫着喊我过来帮忙，我不会，只能手忙脚乱地挡住修的脑袋不让他掉下来。 

几分钟后，我们三个人终于配合出一个彼此都舒服的姿势。修把脑袋枕在日向肩上，原本表情安逸，可睁开眼对上我，又开始闹脾气。他握紧拳头开始抽气，眉间铁青，脸涨得通红。 

“好好好，舅舅很吓人对吧，我们不看他。”日向赶紧转了半圈，换他自己的脸面向我。 

修果真平复了抽泣，日向轻拍他的背，得意洋洋地对我做口型：“好凶啊，被自己的亲外甥嫌弃成这样，你也太失败了。” 

“我天生就长这样！”我伸手捏日向的脑袋，转念想到麻烦精正被他抱着，又临时改成暴栗弹在额头。 

日向痛得吸气，被击中的红印留在眉心，一边对我做鬼脸一边继续哄修入睡。他不讲章法乱颠的姿势很有模拟抛排球的嫌疑，我指出来，他反驳，再纠正，再反驳。我卷起袖子，打算强制调整日向的胳膊，他却忽然脸色扭曲，目睹世界末日般张着嘴。 

“口水——”他小声哀嚎。 

我悄悄绕过去检查，看见修已经睡得翻白眼，口水从半张的嘴里滴下来，在日向的肩膀上留开深色的湿痕。我感到大仇得报的快感：日向靠在我肩上睡到流口水，修靠在日向肩上睡到流口水，舅舅吃的亏由外甥报复回去，合情合理。 

“他睡着了吗？”日向问。 

“嗯，”我点头，“睡死过去了。” 

日向决定把修放回婴儿床，好让他睡得更安稳。他小心地把修托平，动作又轻又慢，看得我也屏住呼吸，忍不住伸手护在两侧。修在我们的努力下成功降落于婴儿床中央，盖好被子，日向松了口气，苦着脸尽力拉伸自己的胳膊。 

“感觉……可以代替杠铃锻炼肌肉。”他小声说。 

我觉得无语：“刚刚不许我把他和排球比较的是你吧？” 

“哇，真记仇啊，我有感而发而已！” 

我们的争吵声惊动了修，他转了下脑袋，吓得我和日向赶紧闭嘴。我认为错在日向，用胳膊推他，被他蛮横地推了回来。我们僵硬地挤在婴儿床前，屏气凝神，生怕刚刚的骚乱要再来一遍。 

谢天谢地，修没醒。他缩起胳膊，嘴巴舔得很香，不知道在梦里吃到了什么。 

警报解除。日向蹲下来攀着床沿，看看他，又看看我，说：“好像。” 

“像个头。”我迅速否认。 

日向鼻子出气，不屑和我争辩。他伸手帮修掖被子，被子的角却被修用力扯住。两个人争夺几下都分不出胜负，日向放弃了，扭头对我说：“可恶，你们家的基因怎么回事，力气好大。” 

我说：“谢谢。” 

“啊——”日向的脸皱成一团，“真让人火大！” 

他回宫城后剪了头发，短卷的橙色配上此刻扭曲的表情，实在看不出到底哪里比我温和。我不明白自己为什么输给他，于是问：“为什么修看到你不哭？” 

“因为我讨小孩子喜欢啊。”日向自豪地说，“在巴西的时候，我也有做照顾小孩之类的兼职，大家都很喜欢我。小孩子很好懂的。” 

说了和白说一样，毫无参考价值。我在沉默中思考，帮自己找了个理由：“毕竟你有个妹妹。” 

日向倚在婴儿床的床边沿，认真凝视我。“也不全是这个原因。”他笑得眯起眼。 

美羽姐姐在半个小时后回了家，几年过去，日向看到她还是会莫名其妙地脸红，结结巴巴说不出完整的话。姐姐说，你来啦？日向把手背在背后绞来绞去，被我踢了一脚屁股才勉强挤出一声“嗯”。 

“那我就先告辞了，还有别的事！”他飞快找借口要逃。 

姐姐没挽留日向，干脆地说了再见。我送日向出门，折回来看到姐姐悠闲自在地打开了电视，忍不住问：“你不惊讶吗？” 

“惊讶什么？” 

“日向出现在这里。” 

“不惊讶。”她说，“我知道他也回来了。你为这种事搬救兵，还能找谁？” 

我沉默，像突然被拆穿似的。原来我那么好懂吗。 

热闹的对白从电视里传了出来，我和姐姐之间的话题也暂时告一段落。我去倒水，路过椅子，看到屏幕上几个赤膊的男孩子高喊着什么从堤坝跳进海里，吵闹的态度和凌乱的头发都让我想起19岁的日向。 

我在姐姐身后停下来，问：“他们在干什么？” 

“向喜欢的女孩子表白。”姐姐答道，“剧里设定的习俗，男孩子喊着对方的名字从堤坝上跳下去，作为勇敢的象征。” 

“……告白。”我重复了一遍，脑子里飞快闪过几年前见到的大海、沙滩、气泡，还有自己坠海后湿透的T恤。 

我又问：“这部电视剧是什么时候出的？” 

“呃，14年年底吧，还挺有名的。”姐姐抬头看我，“怎么了吗？真难得，你居然会对电视剧感兴趣。” 

我摇摇头。 

14年年底，正好是我们高三准备春高全国赛的时候。 

是巧合吧。我想。 

其实回宫城后，我经常会见到日向。 

田中前辈在我们初中比赛的体育馆任教，他帮我租了场地，而日向则在那里担任排球课的特别教练。我练习的场地和他上课的场地一墙之隔，休息的时候我靠坐在墙边，能听见隔壁传来短促的哨声，和日向现在的头发一样短。 

我们都会在体育馆泡一整天。晚上体育馆即将闭馆，我收拾完东西去找日向。排球课已经结束，他被小孩子们围在中央问东问西，半天才发现等在门口的我。 

“嘿，影山同学，今天的练习感觉如何呀，打得开心吗？”日向冲来同我击掌。 

我说：“还不错。” 

日向嘿嘿地笑，拎上包回头和学员们告别。跑过的小孩不及我腰高，抱着排球叽叽喳喳地喊他“日向老师”，称谓令我别扭。我好心放慢脚步等被小孩子缠着不放的日向，走了几步才觉出不对。 

“别拿对小孩子的语气和我说话！”我想掐日向的后颈，但想到他的学生还在场，还是忍住了没动手。 

“走吧走吧，回家啦。”日向憋着笑，从背后推着我往外跑。 

他的用词，听上去像是我和他住在同个家里，但事实上我们回家的路线只有在上山前的小段路程是重叠的。我看了眼表，时间已经不早了，于是说：“下次早点结束吧，你不是还要骑很久的车？”日向推着自行车从车棚的阴影下走出来，敷衍应我道：“好好好，下次一定。” 

他骑的自行车还是当年那辆，链条转动起来拖拖拉拉，说是反正每年回家的时间不多，特地新买一辆实在停着浪费。拐出体育馆后周围便僻静起来，日向在我身边懒洋洋地打哈欠，满脸倦容。 

“很累吗？”我问，“为什么要来当这里老师，你应该不缺这个钱吧？” 

“我又不是为了钱。”日向说，“教别人基础可以帮我温习和创新嘛，更何况——” 

他不肯继续说了。我被截在中途的话吊得心痒，追问：“何况什么？” 

“……没什么。”日向抿起嘴，转头调整自己扶着车把的手势，假装方才只是口误。 

“别想糊弄过去。”我绊了他一脚，“你最近对我的态度总是很奇怪，到底有什么企图？” 

日向踉跄了几步，停下来。我也停下来。我们停下的位置刚好有盏路灯，因此我可以清楚地看见日向困苦的表情。他抗拒到整张脸都皱作一团，像十几岁时在大赛前紧张到胃疼，还有人冲上来冲他肚子砸了一拳。 

“我……”声音从他牙缝里挤出来，“我想……” 

我催促：“你想，什么？” 

日向在自我挣扎中偷瞥我，气势和情绪都漏气般瘪下去。他张开的嘴里先蹦出了一个字，停顿后又继续，后面的内容被接成模糊的连音轻轻带过。 

“想……学你发球。” 

我愣了下，皱起眉。 

“就这么简单？” 

“就这么简单。”日向点点头。 

在他回答之前，我不曾先入为主设想过答案，所以应当也没抱什么期待才对。失望的情绪来得莫名其妙，我沉默了半晌，问：“为什么不早说啊？” 

“没办法说吧！在东京的时候你还没和阿德勒解约，我问你技术相关是违背职业道德的，这你也知道啊！”日向抬头瞪我，理直气壮地摆出理由。 

情势被倒转了，似乎错的反而是硬要逼问的我。在我想不出如何反击的时候，日向气势汹汹的表情真惹人厌。我用手盖住他的脸，还没回嘴，突然感到有滴凉凉的液体滴在自己的手背上。 

没等我反应，第二滴也落了下来，透过我的指缝滴在日向额头。日向埋在我掌心下的脸蛋动了动，睫毛飞快刷过我的掌纹。 

“影山，”他僵硬地问，“你带伞了吗？” 

我抬头望向不知何时堆积起的乌云，吞了口口水，反问：“你是跑步比较快，还是骑自行车比较快？” 

在雨声变得密集之前，我们冰释前嫌，迅速前冲，但结局只是闯进不同区域的雨中。街道和房屋都被溅起的雨水蒙上灰雾，改换成暗淡的色调，无法看清轮廓。日向骑上自行车，在雨中吃力地保持平衡，而我跑在他身边，同他一起凭借模糊的视线跌跌撞撞地冲回我家。 

从体育馆到我家，路程不算短，终于躲进室内时，我和日向都已经狼狈地湿透，和当初掉进海里没什么两样。下班在家的妈妈递来干毛巾，数落我们怎么两个人出门都不看天气预报。日向赔着笑，对她鞠躬，说，打扰啦，真不好意思，这么晚了还得借用浴室。 

我领他上楼，两个人湿漉漉地挤在浴室镜子前。剪短发的好处在比较中凸显出来，日向随意擦擦就可以半干，不至于太狼狈，而我的头发无论怎么努力都傻傻地贴着脸颊。日向透过镜子同我对视，憋不住开始笑，我捏住他的脑袋往下摁，让镜中我们的高度差变得更明显。 

我们带进室内的温度和雨水很快变成雾水附着在镜子上，我伸手去擦，却被日向拦了下来。他吐出一小截舌头，踮脚趴在镜子前，浑身上下都表现出跃跃欲试的创意。我站着没动，看他用食指在镜子中我的位置勾出一个圈，里面包着对称的两个三角。 

等他点上瞳孔，加上下撇的嘴，我才反应过来他是在画我。我很生气，看到自己镜中的表情渐渐和日向的画叠上，忍不住更加生气。我骂日向是呆子，把他从镜子前拖下来，几下推搡到花洒下。 

“像不像？很像吧！”他笑得没有力气挣扎。 

“洗你的澡！”我撞开热水开关，扭头走出浴室，一秒也不愿意多呆。 

所幸这家伙废话说个没完，洗澡倒是很快，没过多久就干干净净地走出来，穿着我借他的旧衣服。整个浴室都被他的洗澡水蒸得湿热，我皱着眉打开排风系统，等水汽散了一些才重新走进去。 

花洒打开，热水从里面淌出来，浴室空气好不容易降下去的湿度再次回升。水雾肉眼可见地蒸腾着，我往头上淋水，看到好不容易恢复光滑的镜面呼吸般晕开白色，再度被遮得模糊。 

然而镜子上出现的不仅有白色水汽，还有日向刚刚留下的画作。我被几个简单图形标示，表情不悦，脑袋旁边多了闭合的一笔，曲线对称。 

我的手开始发凉。 

没有犹豫就一笔画成的闭合图案，分离在外，无论怎么看不是构成简化的我的一部分。我关停花洒，全身赤裸望着它，感到过饱和的空气湿度正夺走我的呼吸。热水不再冲淋我的皮肤，寒意返了回来，我打了个哆嗦，同时感到头晕和头皮发麻。 

可即使这样，我也无法否认那是一颗爱心。它在我的滑稽画像旁现身，天方夜谭般不可思议。 

我想，这是什么意思？ 

得出唯一的答案后，我又想，这怎么可能？ 

不是骂我是笨蛋吗，告诉笨蛋排球不是排球，白米饭不是白米饭，设一个会动摇世界基础的骗局来耍人，能有什么乐趣？ 

我浑浑噩噩地重新打开花洒，洗完澡，推开门，迈回沟通必备的大世界。日向站在我的房间里，披着我的毛巾，穿着我的旧衣服，手脚处都挽起几层。他被我的东西包围着，走到我面前，用稀松平常的语气对我说：“伯母帮我找了一件你高中穿的雨衣，结果还是大，真可恶啊！” 

我没吭声，看他说完话在我跟前甩着雨衣过长的袖子和拖到脚踝的衣摆，反应自然，脸上表情不甘心而已，丝毫没有恶作剧得逞的得意。我所熟悉的环境已经被他的临时创意改得面目全非，而他仍旧浑然不觉。 

我更紧张了。 

“……你怎么了？脸好红。”日向感到不对，歪头凑到我跟前，“水开太烫了？” 

我躲开他的视线，保持沉默，不撒谎，也放任他误会。 

“好逊！”他果然上当，嫌弃地退远。 

妈妈从我的房间门口路过，插嘴说：“雨衣穿起来怎么样呢？如果真的不合适，不如今天就住在这里吧，也比较安全。”日向探头检查窗外的雨势，推辞说：“不啦，雨快停了，我还是回家吧，明天还有事。” 

留给我的缓冲距离延长了，我默默松了口气。 

“那飞雄你送一送翔阳。”妈妈说。 

我应下，在家门口的收纳桶里抽出一把伞，送日向出门，动作神态都尽可能保持自如。好在日向的注意力不在我身上，他跨上自己的自行车，专心对付自己过长的雨衣，半天才调整出方便蹬车的姿势。 

“那我走啦。”日向冲我挥手。 

雨势仍旧不小，劈里啪啦打在我的伞上，也打在日向雨衣的帽檐上。我们站在同一阵雨中，却不在同一片荫蔽下。我想，我和他相处，为什么总有那么多阴差阳错。我望着他准备出发的背影，终于开口说了出浴室后的第一句话。 

“我……和阿德勒的合约已经到期了。” 

“哈？”日向双脚撑地，狐疑地回头，“这件事你早就说过了吧，现在突然提起来是什么意思？” 

“意思是，”我说，“我现在可以教你发球，不需要你偷学。” 

日向一愣，说：“真的？” 

我点点头。没过脑子就从我嘴里跑出来的话，必定都是真心。 

日向牢牢盯着我，不知在权衡什么，神情防备但是期待，像戒备的小狗。我家门口点亮的灯映得他目光炯炯，和他禁锢在雨衣下的头发一般鲜艳旺盛。 

“那，时间定在周四可以吗？”他问。 

“可以。”我说。 

日向笑了。他冲我握拳，摆出胜券在握的架势，扭头冲进雨里。 

我反思自己究竟错过了什么细节。 

我想到西瓜，想到海，想到日向对我说的话，做的事，几次在我面前掉下又擦掉的眼泪，甚至几周前我为他截住眼药水时的停顿，都有迹可循。六年前，我也思考过类似的问题，对象同样是日向，那时候我纳入考量的是过度的疲劳，反常的兴奋，还有他过烫的手心。埋下的信息很多，只是我都粗心忽略，所以当事实扣在我面前，我只能丢分。 

我睁眼到天亮，骑车去找姐姐，刚进门就问她：“日向的事，你一直知道吗？” 

“你指什么？”姐姐问。 

“他，”我哽了一下，“对我。” 

姐姐听懂了，她从自己正在做的事上抬头，像要看透灵魂一般凝视我。我没对她说昨晚镜子里被我解码的图案，但她迅速就猜中故事的大致走向，态度晦涩起来。 

“他一直很明显。”姐姐说。 

“那你为什么不告诉我？你应该告诉我的。”我觉得自己被背叛。 

“我以为你早就知道。”姐姐说，“而且我不相信高中的感情可以长久，起码对我的确不是。” 

她语气平静如常，仅仅陈述事实，提醒我也把自己的情绪控制好。作弊是没用的，正确答案总得由我自己来解。我平复下来，为自己的冒失道歉，坐下来问她：“我现在该怎么做？” 

姐姐为我倒来一杯水：“日向自己向你挑明了？” 

“不是。”我握紧水杯，盯着里面尚未平复的漩涡，“是……阴差阳错。” 

姐姐挑了下眉，双手环胸轻轻靠在旁边的柜子上，说：“既然如此，你应该想到，他未必愿意被你知道。” 

我抬头看她：“所以我应该忘掉吗？” 

“笨蛋，你应该想清楚！”她皱着眉用指节轻叩柜子，“过几天你就要出国了，如果你的慌张只是因为出行前的紧张，或者因为想填补我和爷爷留给你的缺口，那对谁都不公平。日向有自己的人生，事事陪你，他也做不到，这一点你过去几年已经看到了吧？” 

我说，那不一样。“之前我在东京，他去巴西，我们不是都一起，但是我没觉得孤单。”我竭力想把自己脑中的逻辑用语言表达出来，“我知道的，陪人出发和结伴同行不一样，不必每时每刻都在身边。” 

“我听不懂，我又不是你。”姐姐厌烦了，“好了，爷爷说过的，只有自己知道自己最想要什么，选择怎么做随便你，不需要问我的意见。” 

她转头去做别的事，把我撇在客厅。我静坐在客厅的椅子上。 

爷爷还说过，变强就会遇到更强的人。我的人生许多精彩比赛，过客匆匆，不是谁都能“再次登场”，留下名字。可无论身处何处，我总能遇见日向，好像他当初那句“我在”因为我的缄默变成了无法解除的魔咒。我和他的来处和要去的地方相同，理所当然买下同趟车票，两个座位并排挨着，转头就可以看见对方的脸。 

我觉得情绪通畅了些，跑去向姐姐鞠躬，说：“我大概有答案了。” 

姐姐沉默地皱着眉，没有评价。 

而我已经不在意她是否给我评价。我向她告辞，去玄关换回我的室外鞋。在我出门前，姐姐叫住了我。 

“你们最近打算做什么事吗？”她问。 

我想了想，找不出什么特别的内容。“为什么问这个？”我反问她。 

“日向最近来我这里了，在他被你搬救兵之前。”姐姐说，“他碰上重大事情的时候都会来找我剪头发，毕业时是，临去巴西时也是。以前他都希望我保密，但我觉得现在没必要再瞒着你了。” 

所以姐姐之前才完全不为日向的出现惊讶。我回顾自己和日向最近逐渐恢复频繁的相处，很快将几件无关的事穿起来：他想成功的秘密愿望，说漏嘴的四人小群，“何况”后吞掉的后半句。日向偷笑我像小孩子一样好懂，其实他自己在我这里也是如此。我没有那么笨。 

我离开姐姐的住处，靠在无人小路的墙边，从聊天联系人中翻到谷地。她偶尔还是会对我发怵，我问事件相关人，只有她有概率会紧张到全盘托出。我慢吞吞地打字：“日向的计划是什么样的？”输入完整后，我将大拇指犹豫地停在发送键上。 

姐姐刚刚提醒过，日向未必愿意被我知道。我想到他蹲着把硬币丢进许愿池的样子。为了即将到来的某一刻，他大概准备了很久吧，准备那么久，结果不许上场，一定不甘心。 

于是我又把对话框里辛苦打好的内容逐字删掉。撒谎我不会，但沉默很容易，所以我决定用沉默假装自己还不知情。我把聊天对象换成日向，正常地打字邀请：“我周三下午去给爷爷扫墓，你去吗？” 

日向的回复只间隔了几秒：“好啊。” 

周三，日向穿黑色来见我，手里捧着一束黄菊。 

我带他到爷爷墓前。他把花放下，退后一步，说：“你肯定有话要和爷爷讲，我还是闪远一点比较好。” 

他不知道，其实他自己就是我今天要说给爷爷的内容。我把日向拉回来，说：“不用。” 

我们站在墓前，对着爷爷墓碑上的相片。日向将半个身子躲在我身后，不停改变自己双手交握的姿势。 

“总觉得哪里别扭，我非亲非故的……” 

“用不着别扭吧，”我说，“反正一与已经见过你了。” 

“诶，见过我？”日向不明所以，“什么时候，我怎么不记得？” 

我告诉他：“高二的时候你来我家，对一与的相片做过自我介绍。” 

“……那算我单方面的骚扰吧。”日向自嘲地笑起来，“真难得，你这么健忘，居然还能记得那么久以前的事。” 

我轻推了他一把，想，光是记得高二时的事就已经让你惊讶了吗？我不仅记得这个，我还记得我们初次见面时你说过的话，掉下的眼泪。每次去体育馆练习，我从台阶向上跑，都会清楚记起那天的事。我是选择性健忘而已。 

墓地肃穆，太聒噪不合适，因此我和日向简单过了几招就都识趣收敛。墓碑的相片中，爷爷面向轻易打起来又轻易和好的我们，笑容依旧。我素来话少，他离开后，我特意摆出来展示给他的东西种类不多：奖状、奖牌、奖杯，还有就是今天的日向。我在心里默问：爷爷，您说的都没错，我打过很多比赛，遇见很多人，其中最想和你提起的就是他。爷爷，您能懂我吧？ 

我把日向往前牵，让他从我的身后迈出来，同我站到并排。日向望着墓碑上的一与，抿着嘴木讷地出神。 

“为什么这个表情？”我问。 

“……有点愧疚。” 

我隐约猜到原因，心如擂鼓却强装镇定，试探地问：“为什么？” 

日向不肯坦白。“不为什么，”他演技拙劣，扯的谎一字一字往外蹦，“初次见面，来得太匆忙，花带少了，有些失礼。” 

我想笑。他不需要愧疚，我刚刚已经把责任都揽下来了，爷爷不会怪他。日向皱着眉看我，问我笑什么，我摇头，不告诉他。总算轮到日向被蒙在鼓里。他奇怪地看着我，临走时还强调了一遍：“下次我要多带一些花过来。” 

“我就要出国了。”我说，“很久我都不会回这里，下次你一个人来吗？” 

日向几步越过我，走在前面，说：“也不是不可以。” 

我们走出墓区，回到街道上。太阳已然西沉，日向撇下我踩在人行道边的石阶向前疾行，双臂展开保持平衡，轻晃的影子像巨大的飞鸟，喙的位置就在我鞋前一寸。夕阳映得他身上的庄重黑色改色如烈焰，而他的头发本来就是火的颜色。日向挡在我的阳光前，以拥抱太阳的姿势燃烧，走了几步突然转回来，改成拥抱我的方向。 

“明天上午我们说好了对吧，十点，你会来体育馆！”他大声喊，姿势和声音都一如他曾经在海上栈道喊我的名字。 

明天。我明白了。没被日向挡住的太阳光艳得刺眼，我眯起眼，手在背后紧张地捏成拳头。 

我对他郑重点头。 

日向灿烂地笑起来，仿佛他的脸才是向阳面。“那明天见！”他奋力冲我挥手道别，从石阶上跳下来，加速奔跑拐进通往体育馆的岔路。 

我在十字路口停下，远远望着日向的影子飞鸟般掠过水泥路面。落日收尾，日向消失在路的尽头，带整个宫城都越过昏线，我却舍不得收回视线。他全程没有回头，背影潇洒离去，却更像迎面全力奔向我，义无反顾。 

辗转整夜，第二天我一大早就跑去敲姐姐家的门。我对姐姐说：“就是今天，我不知道该怎么准备，你能帮帮我吗？” 

姐姐双手环胸倚在门口，没有放我进去。“你知道我不赞成这个发展。“她说。 

我也没有退让。我扶住门框阻止她闭门谢客，难得对她态度强硬。 

“拜托了，”我说，“这对我真的很重要。” 

姐姐没有吭声。她用和我长得很像的眼睛打量我，从头到脚，像审视陌生人。这回我没觉得胆怯，我没有掩藏的秘密，我的喜欢从来都坦诚，不怕别人嘲笑。 

最后姐姐松了口。“好吧，”她说，“为什么你们一个一个都喜欢来我这里找仪式感。” 

她把我带去店里，帮我整理头发，修掉那些野蛮生长的部分，将我的头发分成自然的弧度。“说起来，我不喜欢阿德勒偶尔给你做的发型，修饰太多了，我觉得没必要。”她的手指穿过我的头发，“明明这样就可以了吧？就算准备过，也不会被轻易发现。” 

我紧盯镜子里不停走字的钟，僵硬地点头。 

“……你也太紧张了吧？”姐姐伸手扯我的脸，“怎么，要姐姐抱抱你吗？” 

我说：“不用。”我沮丧地听到自己的声音也绷得很紧。 

姐姐一愣，脸上终于有了笑容的弧度。她透过镜子和我对视，伸出双手，环着我的脖子做成拥抱的样子，把我运动装的两侧帽绳调整成同样的长短。 

“加油。”最后她蹭了蹭我的耳朵。 

十点，我准时到达体育馆。 

今天没有排球课，体育馆里人很少。我和日向约好的场地里空空如一，除了我，无人赴约。我忐忑地走进去，从发球区迈进后场，对面墙上的投影被惊动似的，突然亮了起来。 

投影很高，我需要微微仰头。我在投影中看到日向的脸，他对着晃动的镜头笑，头发被风吹得凌乱。 

“影山，你猜我现在在哪？” 

猎猎的风掺在日向的声音里，镜头一转，入画的是从高空俯视的建筑群和车水马龙。我很容易就认出他俯拍的是东京。 

“锵锵！”日向的脸重新出现在画面中，“想不到吧，我是在天空树给你拍这段视频！” 

天空树，那么高的地方，风往四处灌，怪不得会眼睛痛。 

日向继续说了下去：“我知道你马上就要去海外打球了，以后见面的机会很少，所以我有问题想在你出发前问你。” 

我保持抬头的姿势凝视着他，在心里默念：你想问我什么？ 

“你之前问我，我是不是今后都打算和你站在同个舞台上，无论是日本的舞台还是全世界。我承诺说会，花了几年时间兑现，每一步怎样向你靠近的，你都有好好看到吧？” 

他在背后无遮拦的高空景致中如同飞鸟，澄澈的眼睛越出镜头看穿我，让我彻底忘记点头。 

“那么现在！我在全日本建筑的顶点，想反过来问问你！”日向突然转身面对护栏外几百米高的天空，竭力高喊，“接下去的十年！二十年！一辈子！如果不仅仅作为想打败的对象，而是作为朋友！恋人！你也愿意和我一起吗？” 

录像戛然而止，我下移视线，看见日向从阴影处走出来，脚步声回荡在空荡荡的体育馆中。他心无旁骛地凝视我，停在我面前，同我距离两米。我们定格良久，相顾无言。 

我说：“往前一步。” 

日向照做了。 

我说：“再往前一步。” 

日向也照做，他迈到平时与我正常说话的位置，不服气地瞪着我。 

我深吸气，鼓足勇气对他说：“可是我马上要去海外了，我们会有时差。” 

日向略一停顿，尴尬地移开视线，脸上透出受伤的表情。他的身体前后轻晃，我把他藏在身后的手牵过来，要他把我的话听完。 

“我们会有时差。”我说，“你教我吧，如果我白天想起你，要怎么办？” 

日向重新看过来，睁大眼睛，不敢置信。 

我努力积攒起的勇气已经被刚才那几句话消耗光了。日向热烈的目光使我脸红，我松开他的手，干咳着摸了摸自己的鼻子，他却弯腰追过来，硬要看我的眼睛。 

“呆子，看什么看！”我吼他。 

“不行，我没有实感！”日向怪叫起来，“什么啊，太顺利了吧？我还以为你肯定要拒绝我了。” 

我不大高兴，问：“要怎么做你才能有实感？” 

日向想了想，犹豫地对我伸出双手，眼神躲闪。 

“你……抱我一下？” 

我咋舌，别扭地往前一步，撞上日向，用下巴压住他的头发。我不敢伸手，脸热得快要沸腾，不知是否是错觉，我感到日向的体温也在迅速升高。 

“这样可以了吗？”我强装镇定。 

“感觉……还差一点。”他僵硬地闷在我胸口，“要不你，亲，亲我一下吧。” 

我听出来了，这回他压根不是为了什么实感，而是单纯的得寸进尺。通向休息室的通道传来窸窸窣窣的响动，田中前辈和谷地的脸从门后一闪而过。我假装没听见日向说的上一句，岔开话题。 

“你还请了见证人？” 

“没有啊，我让他们都别来，万一被拒绝的话也不至于太丢脸……等等，他们在偷看？” 

我说，对，他们就躲在门后面，要叫他们过来吗？ 

“不要！”日向压低嗓音，红着耳朵疯狂摇头，“如果叫他们，他们肯定会冲过来起哄的！” 

“那怎么办？” 

日向沉默了片刻，从我怀里抬头，露出他圆乎乎的整张脸。“我们跑吧？”他说，“我数一二三，我们一起冲出去。” 

我说，好。 

日向开始倒数，我半搂着他，竟然感到十五岁时赛跑的紧张感。数字减少到零，我奔向门口，和同样速度的日向一道堵在门口无法通过。我推搡他，他推搡我，我们撑着门框用别扭的姿势互相攻击，花费好几秒才勉强地同时挤出去。 

“喂，你们两个！”田中前辈的怒吼从身后传来。 

日向头也不回，高声道歉。继续跑的时候，他牵住了我的手。 

我扭头看日向，他开心地笑，目光穿过路上的行人望向遥远的远方。是不是个子比较小，就会衬得快乐无限大呢？我想，比起他掉眼泪时我找不到纸巾，还是痛痛快快地笑吧，两个人一起。 

牵着的手让我们没法尽全力，日向一心要跑赢我，手却紧紧牵着我不肯松开，好像就算这样他也胜券在握。我当然不会向他认输。我在奔跑之余想，如果当初我把排球日记里有关他的记录全都说给他听，此一刻会不会也提前几年就出现？ 

我们跑过乌野商业街，跑过农田，跑到脚步发软，记不清来时的路，周围也没有人。就算跑遍整个宫城，我们也只能是平局。我猛地拉住日向，把他推到路边的角落，气喘吁吁地骂道：“呆子，你还是骗我了，我们说好今天是来学发球的。” 

“都到现在了，你居然还在纠结这个？”日向高声盖过我的气势，同样气喘吁吁，“对，我就骗你，怎么了？球场上，球场下，我骗你还少吗？大惊小怪！” 

“你——” 

日向抢先一步捂住我气得打结的嘴巴：“但是发球还是要教的。” 

为了捂住我，他踮起脚，脸也不得不凑近。我身上有什么另外吸引了他的注意，他眯起眼嗅了嗅，喃喃道：“美羽姐姐店里的味道……” 

我的手心开始冒汗。 

比起我的准备被发现，还是凑近的日向更令我紧张。现在的距离，好像我们并排躺在大巴上，我偷看他，被翻身的他抓了个正着。日向没追究气味的事，他抿着嘴，满脸绯红，好不容易平复的呼吸再次变得急促。 

“你还没有亲，亲我。”他结结巴巴地提起我在体育馆故意略过的事。 

可是我在爱上的体验还很空白，亲吻的经验也模糊。姐姐和爷爷亲我的头顶，爸爸和妈妈亲我的脸颊，都是小学之前的事了。我怕等会儿我们俩中有人会失望，所以提前声明：“我不会。” 

“大概和吃棒冰一样吧？”日向避开我的视线，说话慢吞吞，“不要咬我就行。” 

我咽了口空气，说：“我试试。” 

我用双手固定住日向的脑袋，谨慎地凑过去，结果还是撞到日向的鼻子。日向痛得吸气，我抱歉地松开他，却被他怒瞪着扯住帽绳用力拽了回去。 

好像陨石坠落，星球撞击，收尾时却是温柔的缓冲。我碰到日向的嘴角，触感比他包子般的脸蛋还要柔软。我想，早在练习打西瓜的那个晚上，我就该吻他的。但是我又想，如果日向那时候说出口了，我能保证自己不会胆怯吗？ 

吃棒冰是要舔的，我不敢舔，怕下意识就张嘴咬。我们单纯把嘴巴碰在一起，眼睛瞪着眼睛，两个人都快气绝才各自后退。我扶住日向的肩膀，问他感觉如何。日向捂着自己红透的脸大叫，说，你能不能别现在问这个，都不觉得害羞吗？ 

我听话地换了个问题：“那你为什么现在才对我说？” 

日向张开指缝瞟我：“我原本想一辈子都瞒着你的。” 

“……为什么？” 

“因为我不确定。我不知道是不是因为约定的缘故，我打排球总绕不开你，所以才把不同的感情搞混了。高中的时候，很长时间我都在纠结这件事。”日向说，“后来我给自己想了一条出路，先把已经立下的挑战完成，等追上你的时候再反省。 

“所以去年黑狼和阿德勒的比赛结束后，我又问自己，如果是现在，你问我愿不愿意和你站在同个舞台，我还会像高中时一样，什么都不懂就硬着头皮答应吗？” 

“所以你的答案是什么？”我想听他亲口告诉我。 

“正如你现在看到的！”日向没有回避。他剖白自己，将我错过的部分一一指明。太阳从云后出现，灼痛我直视的眼睛，令我心悸。

“即使我现在在厉害的球队当职业选手，会说三种语言的‘你好’，知道花菜要煮几分钟才能熟，知道东京的房租价格，我还是会毫不犹豫地答应你。我把所有大人该考虑的细节都纳入考量，喜怒哀乐，柴米油盐，过去，未来，消磨爱的东西全都加入，答案还是不变。 

“反正你马上就要出国，与其随随便便就看你走，不如这次换我来问你。我喜欢把挑战说在前面。” 

他目光熠熠，如我记忆中一般把拇指指在自己胸前。 

“所以这次，算我赢你吗？” 

四 

我从机场出发那天，日向来送我。 

“我想不到什么道别词。”他说，“国外热情的美女很多，本来想叮嘱你几句，但仔细想想又觉得没必要。” 

我抓紧机会踢了他最后一脚。 

国际航班要走的程序很多，时间不算充裕。简单告别后，我拖着行李箱进关，看到机票写着的起始点，没有忍住还是留恋地回头。日向仍旧站在送别我的位置，脸上没在笑，独自背对机场外广阔的天空。我们被一道玻璃墙隔在晨昏线的两侧。 

我不自觉想，还好是他，如果换成别人，也许会恨我，要是掉下眼泪，我就不知道该怎么办了。这不是后山赛跑，没有终点，我们可能一生都找不到能够停下脚步长久拥抱对方的时候，这样还能算喜剧收尾吗？ 

然而日向却笑起来，晴天般灿烂地冲我挥手。他的嘴巴在动，隔得太远听不见声音，我仔细辨认他的口型，很久也没明白他到底是向我提问还是回答我的问题—— 

“你为什么在笑？”日向说，“像个笨蛋一样。” 

==============FIN=============


End file.
